


I'll tell mom you watched porn on her computer

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Blackmail, Cock Worship, F/F, Futa, Impregnation, Incest, Punishment, Sister - Freeform, Skirt, big cock praise, cock growth, comparison, f4f, script offer, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Kudos: 3





	I'll tell mom you watched porn on her computer

[F4F][Script Offer] I'll tell mom you watched porn on her computer [futa][incest][sister][big cock praise][cock worship][cock growth][comparison][sph][skirt][impregnation][punishment][blackmail]

Original Script By : Futascript  
Edited By: DragonReign 

Don't hesitate to modify some sentences  
You are free to improvise, add sounds or whatever :D  
Don't be afraid to give me some feedback :D i love it and it helps me write more :)  
______________________________________________________________________________

Big sister... I wanna ask you something...  
That gold necklace you're wearing, can I borrow it?...  
Ohh Come on, please, it's just so beautiful and I want to show off at school [giggle]

Aw, why not? I won't break the ...  
Alright, fine. You've left me no other choice, I'll just have to tell mom you watched porn on her computer, and that you like girls with big cocks. [giggle]

That's right... you won't be able to lie cause I have video proof, I recorded everything on my phone.  
Well now, you want me to delete the video? ... Then let me borrow the necklace.  
Hey!?! My phone!!! Give it back!!! You have no right!!! Stop it!!!  
Give it back and, [Shocked Gasp]

[THUD]

Big sister... what's this?  
Are you hiding a cucumber under your skirt? [giggle]  
Something tells me that's not a cucumber...I've got to see this...

[brief pause]  
[sound of the skirt sliding down]  
[slightly drawn out, "whoa", as in the expression of alarm]... you have a cock?!?... it's so big...  
{slight change in tone, and speed starting with the word AND, as if realization dawns mid-sentence} It's beautiful AND it's already hard...  
It's hard because you're excited? I wonder what it feels like?  
Ohh your cock is so warm... I didn't know my big sister had a dick let alone one this..BIG..mmm {mmm means sexy hum}  
I just love it...

[Timidly][draw out the I for a couple seconds] Can I.. stroke it?  
Ohh I love how your cock feels in my hand...  
mmm it's warm and thick, how can you hide this monster under your skirt? [giggle]  
Wait, it'll feel better with some spit [spitting sound].. there we go.. much better now...  
[sounds of a wet handjob] now my hand slides smoothly on your cock... it makes me really want to... [she takes it in her mouth]

[wet blowjob sounds]

Hmmm.. big sister... it smells so good...mmm...

[blowjob improvisation for a minute or two]

{accidentally thinking out-loud, make it sound kind of confused and inquisitive} That's so weird, my big sister is just like me...   
{tone changes to slight shock, you just realized you made a mistake} oops...  
{slight panic and fear now, you don't want your sister to find out you have a cock too} No you didn't hear anything... sorry... nope, don't have anything...don't touch my skirt... Nooo don't take it off... it's embarrassing... and...{shy tone} ohhh shit...

{deflating sigh for the yes, then normal tone for rest of sentence} Yes, I have one too... no not as big as yours but I have one...  
It's not funny.. stop it...  
I'm your little sister, I'm still growing, with a little luck, my cock will be as big as yours one day.  
What? You want to touch it? I guess you can, if you want to, I mean I already sucked on yours.  
[her big sister grabs her cock, Editor's note: quickly/aggressively grabbing ones own wrist with the other hand will make a pretty accurate sound for this. I tried to think of a way to make this sound if one does not have a penis or dildo to grab, and this worked out.}  
[aroused] Ohh!?! Wooowww this feels amazing... this is my first time...  
I'm glad you're my first...mmm...

Oh look sis... my cock is growing...mmm...  
Yeah, yeah I know my dick is smaller than yours, you don't have to tease me about it, your like twice my size, it's not fair.  
OMG yes keep stroking it... it feels so fucking good...  
Can you do what I did to you... like... er... a... blowjob?  
Ohh but sis, I couldn't say that, it's so naughty... please...  
Okay, fine.

[slight pause as she gets up the nerves to ask]

Can you please suck my cock?

[big sister starts sucking little sisters cock now]

mmm Woooowwww... Oh yes.... Fuck!!! That's awesome!!!  
Suck my cock!!! Big sister!!! My cock is starting to tingle, this feels so good!!!  
Ohhh My God!!!... my cock keeps growing!!! Wooowww... your licking everywhere, it feels so amazing!!! mmm

[blowjob improvisation with some comments about her cock as it keeps growing]

Hey don't choke!, what's wrong?  
Oh My God, now I see why you were choking, my cock got so big!  
Keep sucking me... it might get even bigger...  
[moaning Oh] Yesss! I can feel my balls filling up...  
I can feel my cock getting heavier as it grows...  
Oh, it aches but it feels so good. Keep sucking, it's still growing!!! OHH GOD!!!

Take my cock deeper into your mouth. I want you to choke on it!!!

[blowjob improvisation with some comments about her cock as it keeps growing, no this isn't an accidental repeat, just another session of it]

Big Sister, we have to compare our cocks now, my cock feels so much bigger than before!  
Let's face each other so that our cocks are side by side, touching, yeah just like that, and... Oh My God, Hahahaha, would you look at that. Big sister, I'm bigger than you now, I didn't just double in size, I'm triple the size I was before!  
{for the next line "tiny cock" is said in a mocking tone} You were making fun of my "tiny cock" before, I'm gonna punish you for that!  
{for this next part the shy little sister tries to be forceful, but the tone of her voice faulters a bit giving away the fact that she is still kinda shy in the situation}  
The punishment? Oh nothing much... now take your skirt off and drop to your knees, doggy style...  
I don't want to hear a single word from those lips of yours! I'm gonna fuck you so hard! mmm  
You have such a nice ass, sis... wow.. Hmm I see your pussy's all wet [shy laughter]  
You want to feel my big cock inside you? Holy shit.. My cock is so much heavier than before... [shy laughter]  
Get ready sis... this might hurt a little...  
Here we go... Ohhh Shhhiiittt... Wooowww mmm Oh My God...That's so fucking good!!!  
It's so big isn't it? Ohh, Ohh My, Do you feel my big cock inside you? It's so huge isn't it?  
Oh Yes!!! I'd love to fuck you all day big sis!!! Ooohhh it feels like my cock is going to explode!!! I'm going to cum in you!!!  
I want you to feel all my cum inside you!!! It's gonna be a HUGE LOAD!!!  
I can't hold back anymore!!! I feel it coming!!! I'M GONNA CUM IN YOU!!!  
I don't care if you get pregnant!!! I love you!!! Ooohhh YES... OH YESSSS!!! I'M CUMMING!!! OH MY GOD!!!

[MONSTROUS ORGASM]

[Heavy breathing]  
Oh My God... I've never managed to hold back that long before... I think it was because I was so in the moment fucking you, I didn't want to stop... now I want more...  
I Love You... [exhausted but very much still aroused kissing]...  
Next time you can fuck me if you want to.... [shy laughing]


End file.
